


Daddy's here to help

by Calyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Motel, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyx/pseuds/Calyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Sam rubbing one out,and he finds himself wanting to help his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've been a bad,bad boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck fuck at tagging,but please read the ones that are there. This is my first fic.please leave comments,requests or suggestions

******Dean********

 

I pulled up in the Impala outside the dingy motel that happened to have a vacancy. Switching the engine off, I glanced over at Sam,who was sleeping. He looked so peaceful sleeping. With his chocolate locks framing his face,and those pouty lips open ever so slightly,releasing gentle streams of air. It felt like such a sin to wake him up since he worked so hard. He was very bright for a 13 year old,putting together clues that you nor I would never think fit together.  
"Sam,Sam, its time to wake up" I whispered.  
"Mmmm,3 note minutes" he mumbled, turning over.  
"No son,up. Now", then he got up. He obviously heard the threat laced in my words. I mean, I wasn't gonna sleep in my car,no matter how much I love it.  
We got out of the car,and checked into the motel. The girl behind the counter looked like she'd seen better days. With her wild red hair,sharp yellowed teeth,long,curved nails and bags beneath her eyes,she looked an absolute horror. I bet you she's the stuff of kids' nightmares.  
" Enjoy your stay sir",she said with a deadpan voice.  
"Will do" I reassured her.I dragged Sam to our room and half carried him to the bed,where I layed him down.i was hungry,and I'm pretty sure he was too. I decided to go and get something to eat. I wrote him a note in case he woke up and wondered where I was.I looked around and decided to get some toiletries as well,and anyway,I was due for alone time. I really needed to think about this case we were on. I wanted to be on top of things for once. I closed the door behind me,jumped into the Impala and drove into the night.

****Sam****

I couldn't sleep any longer, I swear the car seats are better that this lumpy piece of shit. I got up and wondered where I was,and thwlen vaguely remembered the journey from the car,to that thing at the desk,to here. I swear she was the stuff of nightmares. I saw there was a TV in the corner  
and I searched around for the remote. I eventually found it under the table and switched the TV on. I surfed some channels and came across some porn. I'd never really watched it before and I was transfixed. There were two guys and a chick. The girl was sitting on the one guys lap,and she had the other guy's penis in her mouth. I saw that she wasn't actually sitting but she had the guys penis in her. I put my hand in my shorts and spread my legs. The one guy moved and went behind her and put his dick in her ass. She started moaning like it was nobody's business. A continuous chorus of " ah,ah,ah,ah" went straight to my dick. I palmed it and felt it getting harder. The guy was making sexy grunts now,and I wished it was me he was pounding into. I sucked on my finger and poked it at my hole. I timed his thrusting to my pumping finger. It felt good. The porno ended and I turned the TV off. I started wondering where my dad was. As soon as that thought popped into my head,dad morphed into my mind. Taking the place of my finger, was his own. I pumped my cock into my fist faster and faster. I couldn't contain the moan that was building in my chest.  
"Mmm,more Daddy. Please Daddy," I moaned.Then I heard the door close. *Click*


	2. It was perfect,it was worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't help but fucking love the fact that his boy is so damn wrecked for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last chapter,Yay!! Some serious smut goes down here. I hope you guys enjoy it.As always,kudos and comments are much appreciated. You can tell me if you like me or if I suck fuck. oh,and this chapter is in Deans POV.

*****Dean*****

My jaw drops at the sight before me. Sam,with his legs spread wide,little cock in his hand,and a finger in his greedy sucking hole. I feel every last drop of blood rush south. And then I hear them,those needy,desperate words:"Mmm,more Daddy. Please Daddy. "  
I close the door,and it seems like Sam snaps out of his trance.  
"Uhm...d-d-dad,I was,you know just,you know-" he stutters. Man he was cute when he did that.  
"Shhhh,no need to explain yourself, I think the situation is,err self explanatory," I begin."and besides,I see you're in a bit of a predicament, and I'd love to help you out. If its alright with you of course. I did hear what you said, and I think I'm the best person for the job anyway."  
A deep crimson starts creeping up from his neck all the way to his cheeks.( the ones on his face).  
"Uh,yeah sure" he says.  
"OK, on your knees, with your ass in the air for me. Don't worry, daddy's here to help" I said.

 

I marvel at his growing body. The few speckles of fine hair around his balls and thighs. The taunt muscles of his legs and tummy. And finally those soft globes of firm ass.  
"Look at you,baby boy. Growing up to be a strong man already. And your ass is amazing. Love how soft and how firm it is at the same time." I growl out. Taking the flesh into my hands and I start kneading it. Sam sighs under me.  
"Feels good Daddy," he breaths out.  
"Its about to get a whole lot better" I tell him.  
Without warning,I lick a warm,thick stripe over his puckered rosebud and he damn straight keens. I nip and kiss around the ring of muscle until I feel it flutter under my lips. I take the opportunity and sink my tongue into the warm channel.  
"Ahhh,fuck,so good Daddy. Don't ever ever stop. Ahhh." He moans out.  
I should be reprimanding him for bad language, but he sounded so fucking wrecked and fucked out already.I kept licking and sucking,he tasted good. I could rim him forever. I felt his legs shaking,he was obviously struggling with the effort to hold himself up.

"OK baby,on your back for Daddy. Be a good boy for Daddy now." I whispered  
"Good boy,for Daddy,always." He punctuated each word with a breathy moan coming from those pretty,pouty lips. I wanted to devour him. Break him apart and pur him back together again. But this wasn't about me,it was about him. And getting his most intense orgasm yet.

"Daddy,do something,please,anything,need to... I gotta... Oh god" Sam begged. And so well he did.  
"Just a sec,kiddo". I grabbed a sachet of lube from my wallet, tore it open and spread some on my fingers. I circled his entrance with my finger and let just the tip inside. I did it again, but this time,pushed the whole finger in gradually. I watched Sam's face scrunch up in concentration.  
"You all right?" I asked.  
"It burns,so good.Please,move. " he hissed.  
I pulled the finger out,and pushed it back in. I continued this motion for about four minutes,when I heard Sam say :"More. Please."  
I eased another finger in. This time he moaned a delicious,long moan. One that would put a pornstar to shame.  
"Hhhnnngg,feel...full. So fucking good. I can't even." Was all he managed to get out before I started moving my fingers. I felt his rim flutter and grip my fingers,I shifted him slightly, so I could get a better angle. I crooked my fingers and found that sweet,sensitive spot.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT THE FUCK!! DO THAT AGAIN." he was screaming now. I hit his prostate over and over again. I saw his hand flying to grab his cock. I stopped him.  
"Want. You. To. Cum. From. My. Fingers. Alone." I growled. Each word grunted out as I pumped my digits in and out of his body.  
"Oh,god", was all he could say. His hands were making grabby movements until they found the sheets for purchase.  
"Please, I'm begging you Daddy," he sobbed. Three sharp jabs to that bundle of nerves later,he was cumming all over his tummy and chest.  
"DADDY!!!" 

I could help but admire him. In all of this,I had completely neglected my dick. I dropped my pants and dribbled the rest of my lube onto my hands. I jerked off to the image of Sam cumming. Jaw slacked,eyes wide and cheeks tear streaked. His little cock twitching and the way he yelled out for his Daddy like it was the only thing keeping him sane. I came like a little bitch. Harder than I'd ever done in years. and S had done this to me. I came in my hands and sat down on the bed,climbing down from my high. After a fer minutes,I grabbed the tissues I came back with and cleaned both of us up. Sam was snoring softly.

I went to sleep in the other bed and turned the lamps off. I felt the bed bow under the weight of someone getting on it.  
"Dad?" Sam whispered.  
"Yeah kid?" I replied.  
"Thank you,that was the best ever," he said. He even sounded like he was blushing.  
"You were a very bad boy though. You don't just do these things with the door unlocked. Did you like it though?" I asked.  
"Yeah,it was perfect,it was worth it Daddy. He yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! But,I'm always up for taking prompts. You know,nothing is ever too kinky,so drop me a comment,and I'll get back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the one chapter. If I get good feedback,I'll post the next one. Just making sure that I don't put crap out there.


End file.
